elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Kunst der Kriegsmagie
|Oblivion = |Morrowind = }} Die Kunst der Kriegsmagie ist ein Lehrbuch in , und . Fundorte Morrowind * Bei Arvamea Dalvani * Bei Aralosea Romori * Bei Tinaso Alan Oblivion * In der Leafrot-Höhle Skyrim * in einem unmarkierten Abgeschworenenlager westlich von Bthardamz * Dämmerstern: in der Weißen Halle * in der Rabennarbenhöhle * in Bashnags Inventar im Südrandheiligtum Inhalt Die Kunst der Kriegsmagie von Zurin Arctus, mit Kommentaren anderer gelehrter Meister Kapitel 3: Anordnungen Meister Arctus sagte: 1. Der Moment, Euren Angriff vorzubereiten, ist der Moment, in dem der Feind einem Angriff schutzlos gegenüber steht. Leros Chael: Das Wissen über den Verstand des feindlichen Magiers ist von größter Wichtigkeit. Wenn Ihr erst einmal seinen Verstand kennt, werdet Ihr auch seine Schwächen kennen. Sedd Mar: Vor der Schlacht von Fünfbrücken riet Meister Arctus Tiber Septim, seine Reservetruppen nicht eher einzusetzen, als bis der Feind siegreich war. Tiber Septim sagte: "Wenn der Feind bereits siegreich ist, warum dann noch Reservetruppen einsetzen?" Worauf Meister Arctus antwortete: "Nur im Sieg wird der Feind verletzbar für eine Niederlage sein." Tiber Septim befolgte den Rat, und schlug eine Armee, die zwei Mal so groß wie die seine war. 2. Die Verletzbarkeit des Feindes kann sein stärkster Punkt sein. Eure Schwäche kann Euch dazu verhelfen, den entscheidenden Schlag zu führen. Marandro Ur: In den Kriegen zwischen den Nord und den Chimern nutzten die Nord-Schamanen ausnahmslos ihre Herrschaft über die Winde, um vor den Schlachten Stürme herbeizurufen, und somit die Chimer-Krieger zu erschrecken und zu verwirren. Eines Tages beschwor ein raffinierter Chimer-Hexenmeister einen Eisdämon herauf und befahl ihm, sich in den Felsen nahe der Rückseite der Chimer-Armee zu verstecken. Als die Nord wie üblich die Stürme herbeiriefen, begannen die Chimer-Krieger zu wanken. Aber der Eisdämon erhob sich, als der Sturm zuschlug, und die Chimer wandten sich voller Furcht von dem ab, was sie für einen Nord-Dämon hielten, und rannten in die feindlichen Linien, da sie mehr Angst vor dem Dämon als vor dem Sturm hatten. Die Nord, die erwartet hatten, dass die Chimer wie üblich fliehen würden, wurden überrumpelt, als die Chimer aus der Mitte des Sturms heraus angriffen. Die Chimer waren an diesem Tag siegreich. 3. Bei der Planung eines Feldzugs berücksichtigt sowohl das Geheimnisvolle als auch das Profane. Der geschickte Kampfmagier versichert sich, dass beide sich die Waage halten. Ein Gewicht, von einer Hand entnommen, ist schwerer als zwei Gewichte, die mit beiden Händen entnommen wurden. 4. Wenn das Geheimnisvolle und das Profane sich die Waage halten, wird die Armee mühelos marschieren, wie eine Schwingtür in gut geölten Scharnieren. Wenn sie sich nicht die Waage halten, wird die Armee wie ein dreibeiniger Hund marschieren, ein Bein im Staub hinter sich her schleifend. 5. Wenn die Armee dann zuschlägt, wird es wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel kommen. Die besten Siege sind jene, die von den Feinden nicht vorhergesehen wurden, aber danach für jeden offensichtlich sind. 6. Der geschickte Kampfmagier versichert sich, dass der Gegner bereits besiegt ist, bevor die Schlacht beginnt. Eine Schlacht im Nahkampf ist zu vermeiden, das Schicksal des Krieges könnte die mächtigste Hexerei umkehren, und Mut könnte sorgsam überlegte Pläne zunichte machten. Erringt Eure Siege stattdessen schon im Vorfeld. Wenn der Feind vor Beginn der Schlacht weiß, dass er besiegt ist, müsst Ihr vielleicht nicht kämpfen. 7. Der Sieg in der Schlacht ist nur der geringste aller Siege. Der Sieg ohne Schlacht ist der Höhepunkt der Fertigkeit. 8. Eure Kräfte zu schonen ist ein weiterer Schlüssel zum Sieg. Eure Kräfte anstrengen zu müssen, um eine Schlacht zu gewinnen, ist keine Demonstration Eurer Fertigkeit. Dies ist es, was wir Taktik nennen, die geringste Form der Kunst der Kriegsmagie. Thulidden dir'Tharkun: Bei "Taktik" schließt Meister Arctus alle gewöhnlichen Kampfzauber ein. Dies sind nur die ersten Stufen zum Verständnis der Kriegmagie. Jeder beliebige gewöhnliche Magier kann seine Feinde mit Feuer auflodern lassen. Den Feind zu zerstören ist der letzte Ausweg eines geschickten Kampfmagiers. 9. Die Schlacht ist nur ein Blatt am Baum, wenn ein Blatt fällt, stirbt dann der Baum? Aber wird ein Zweig abgehackt, ist der Baum geschwächt, und wenn der Stamm umgürtet wird, ist der Baum verloren. 10. Wenn Ihr Eure Aufstellungen gut plant, werden Eure Siege einfach aussehen, und Ihr werdet keine Anerkennung erhalten. Wenn Ihr Eure Aufstellungen schlecht plant, werden Eure Siege schwierig aussehen, und Euer Ruhm wird sich ausbreiten. Marandro Sul: Jene, die gewöhnlich für die größten Fachmänner der Kriegsmagie gehalten werden, sind diejenigen mit den geringsten Fertigkeiten. Die wahren Meister sind der breiten Masse nicht bekannt. en:The Art of War Magic ru:Искусство боевой магии fr:L'art de la magie de guerre it:L'arte della magia bellica Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher